Koneko chan
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: YAOI-Los amigos de Axel lo presionan para conseguir un Neko, él se reusa con vehemencia, mas sin embargo alguien le envía el mas adorable Neko existente. Completamente sorprendido el joven pelirrojo se quedara con el...pfff summary malo, futuro LEMON


XD lol una amiga con un cierto fetiche por los nekos me pidió que hiciera un fic Akuroku con ese tema, ;D como sea espero les guste!

* * *

El reloj de pared ya anunciaba las cuatro de la tarde el chico miro con cierto aburrimiento la manecilla encargada de marcar los segundos, para estas alturas del día ya estaba mortalmente aburrido, las primeras horas del día fueron divertidas pero ahora ya eran tediosas a mas no poder.

-¿Qué quieres jugar ahora?- pregunto de repente una chica rubia frente a él

-No lo sé, ya jugamos todos los video juegos que Demyx tenía- respondió sin interés alguno

-¡Demyx cabron!- le grito la rubia con tono molesto -¡Ve y trae más juegos…y pizza!-

-Ohoo claro que si amada Larxene, ¿Dime también quieres que patee ese lindo trasero tuyo en el camino?- respondió con sarcasmo en su voz

Ambos se pelearon como de costumbre, gritando y exagerando las facciones de sus rostros, moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones y amenazándose el uno al otro, hasta que por fin, harto de estas acciones tan estúpidas se levantó haciendo que su llameante cabello pelirrojo se moviera de forma extraña e hipnotizaste.

-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo yo mismo iré por la pizza y los juegos, de todas formas también puedo ir cervezas y de paso rentar unas películas ¿Les parece?- susurro el pelirrojo viéndoles de reojo

-Axel amigo mío- le llamo Demyx abrasándole por los hombros -¿Por qué arrastrar tu miserable existir hasta las tiendas si podemos mandar a mi lindo neko Zexion?- sugirió con voz llena de alegría

-¿Tú también Demyx?- pregunto ligeramente enojado Axel

Para cuando hizo la pregunta, su amigo ya estaba hablando con el neko. Sinceramente a Axel no le agradaba para nada la idea de depender tanto de ellos, es cierto, eran buenos sirvientes ya que se les podía enseñar a cocinar, hacer los deberes domésticos, el cielo era el límite, su mejor característica era que todos ellos eran excesivamente fieles a su amo.

-¿Qué pasa Axel?- cuestiono la chica viendo en la misma dirección que él -¿No me digas que no sabías que él ya tenía un neko?-

-No, apenas me acabo de enterar- cruzo los brazos y suspiro con resignación

-Pero son tan adorables y útiles, incluso yo tengo uno-

-¿¡Que, tú también Larxene!-

-Sip, se llama Marluxia- respondió con un leve sonrojo – ¡Están lindo! Cuando lo vi supe que él debía ser mío y de nadie más-

-No puedo creer que por ser "adorables" estén ganando tanta importancia en la vida diaria-

-Pero Larxene tiene razón, son útiles y a las chicas les gustan- dijo muy feliz Demyx poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Como sea, tener una de esas cosas no me ayudara a ser una mejor persona, solo me hará más flojo-

-¿MAS?- preguntaron al unísono ambos chicos

Axel sintiéndose ofendido por ello les ataco sin piedad alguna con los cojines de la sala.

El reloj ya anunciaba las cinco treinta de la tarde, apenas estaban comiendo la pizza que tanto ansiaban, los tres comían en silencio, debes en cuando dando pequeños sorbos a las latas de cerveza.

-No hay cosa más deli-sabrosa del jodido mundo que la mezcla de pizza con cerveza-

-Razón amigo mío, razón- le apoyo Axel sonriendo con amabilidad

-Bien ¿Y ahora que hacemos he?- musito Demyx acomodándose en la silla

-Podemos molestar a Axel por no tener un neko- sugirió de forma cruel Larxene

-Si hacen eso me largo y me llevo mi consola-

-Nyaaaa que cruel eres- nuevamente el unísono

-Ya se, por eso vivo solo-

Demyx y Larxene se vieron a los ojos y luego volcaron su atención al chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Anda viejo, hay buenos catálogos con excelente mercancía ¿sabes? De hecho de ahí salió Zexion-

-Además, los puedes pedir ya entrenados para las tareas que gustes-

-No me van a convencer- dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza

-Y por si fuera poco…ayudan con otras cosas- ronroneo de forma sugestiva la chica

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- cuestiono con ingenuidad Demyx

-Ya sabes…con ESE tipo de cosas-

-Ni idea de que madres hablas chica-

-Hay si serán idiotas…- susurro para sí misma –Somos organismos vivos, y tenemos necesidades ¿cierto?-

-Si- respondieron ambos chicos viéndola

-Bien una de esas necesidades, tal vez una de las importantes de vez en cuando es el…-

-¿Comer?- dijo con duda Axel

-¡Dormir!- respondió con seguridad Demyx

-¡No idiotas! Esa necesidad es tener SEXO-

Ambos se abrazaron con cierto terror y escondieron el rostro.

-Larxene te juro que si hoy sueño con la idea de tener sexo con Zexion iré a tu casa y pateare ese trasero tuyo-

-Yo…solo creo que me daré un buen y largo baño, un muy largo baño, porque creo que violaste-

-¡Hay por Dios maduren!-

La tarde avanzo sin más incidentes, solo las continuas sugerencias de llevar a Axel a escoger una linda neko, justo como le gustaban, con grandes senos y trasero amplio, aun así no lograron persuadirlo de que intentara tener uno.

-No quiero y ya chicos-

-¿Por qué? Tienes una casa enorme por lo cual si tienes espacio y tienes todo el jodido tiempo del mundo para cuidarlo-

-Porque si lo hago, las posibilidades de que me traiga mala suerte son grandes-

-Eres tan, pero tan negativo cariño- susurro Larxene

-Como sea, cállense y jueguen-

Continuaron jugando pero pronto la noche cayo y sin más remedio Axel y Larxene partieron a sus respectivos hogares, ambos sé fueron por su propio lado, solo deseándose un buen viaje seguro.

El camino a su casa era largo, debía tomar un par de autobuses y una línea entera del metro, después de eso debía caminar un par de cuadras hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Cuando entro en su apartamento se sintió solo como de costumbre, Demyx tenía razón su casa era enorme, por lo cual la soledad se expandía sin problema alguno por todo el lugar.

-Ya llegue- dijo a la nada

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, se fue directo a su habitación, un cuarto adornado con buen gusto, muebles de las maderas más finas existentes, la cama grande y con sabanas de seda roja como su cabello, eso era la que le esperaba en su dormitorio. Al penetrar en ese lugar solo se limitó a sacarse los tenis y la sudadera para dejarse caer de bruces sobre el colchón.

-Un neko ¿he?- pensó mientras se trataba de sacar los pantalones –Quizás…y solo quizás, sería una buena idea tener una de esas cosas, para hacerme compañía- se volteó boca arriba –Jajaja realmente como deseo uno-

Ese fue el último pensamiento consciente de Axel antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

La mañana inicio como de costumbre, las aves cantando y los típicos ruidos suburbanos en pleno apogeo, muy a lo lejos podía oír a la gente en las calles, los autos acelerando o con la música a un volumen un alto, pero el sonido más dominante era el de un timbre sonando con algo de insistencia. Con gran pesar se levantó con cuidado de la cama tratando de no tropezarse con sus zapatos y ropa sucia.

-¡Ya voy! Demonios…- grito a quien fuera que tocaba el timbre –Si es Demyx lo matare, por levantarme tan temprano- pensó mientras se acerca a la puerta

Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado observando a un hombre con el uniforme que solo los hombres del correo usaban.

-Buenos días, disculpe se encontrara el señor…-el hombre reviso la lista de entregas -¿Axel Lockhart?- pregunto viéndole a los ojos

-Sí, soy yo-

Respondió algo curioso ya que nunca le llegaban cartas o paquetes que no fueran de su dulce madre Tifa o su tarado padre Reno. (N.A: si soy de las que piensan que los mejores padres para Axel son Tifa y Reno)

-Perfecto, ahora ¿Me haría el favor de firmar aquí?- indico el hombre mostrándole una casilla con su nombre

-Claro- su curiosidad crecía cada vez más

-Excelente- dijo completamente complacido el hombre mientras tomaba la tablilla con los papeles –Espere un segundo ¿Sí?- pidió de forma mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo

Axel completamente curioso se paró en las puntas de los pies para poder ver lo que fuera que ese hombre le iba a entregar, ante sus ojos el hombre se giró nuevamente arrastrando con algo de dificultad una caja de madera con una par de agujeros a los lados.

-Bien, eso es todo hasta luego señor- dijo mientras se iba de ahí

Axel observo la caja con mucha atención, lo primero que noto fue la marca impresa en las tablas, un gran circulo con un par de orejas de gato y el nombre "Koneko-chan", se encogió de hombros y empujo la caja al interior de la casa.

Se pasó un par de minutos pensando cómo diablos abrirla, hasta que por fin recordó que su cocina tenía una caja de herramientas, rápidamente fue ahí y busco entre las herramientas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un martillo, volvió a la sala con el martillo en la mano y completamente emocionado empezó a sacar clavo por clavo, hasta que por fin consiguió quitar la tapa de la caja.

-¿Qué hay aquí para el pequeño Axel?- canturreo mientras arrojaba la tapa a un sillón

Se sintió como niño pequeño en navidad, al revisar el interior de la caja, su primer obstáculo para ver su contenido fue una gran cantidad de paja, exasperado comenzó a sacar la paja, cuando al fin ese obstáculo despareció, se encontró con la cosa más linda, adorable y desconcertante del mundo. En el interior descansaba hecho un ovillo un chico de cabellos dorados y de piel aterciopelada, pero lo más sobre saliente era que tenía orejas y lo esponjosa y larga cola de gato, del mismo tono que sus cabellos.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- pregunto en voz baja mientras venia al chico

Lo observo con cuidado y atención, era bastante hermoso no había duda alguna, estaba tan embelesado viéndole que no pudo evitar el casi morir del susto cuando de repente este se empezó a mover y a despertar.

-¿Nyaaaaaaaa?- el chico se estiro y bostezó

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, posiblemente creyendo que si no se movía el neko no lo notaria ahí, cosa que no funciono, en cuanto el neko se sentó dentro de la caja lo observo con atención y mucha curiosidad, Axel hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Meooow?- ladeo la cabeza

-¿Hola?-

Con mucho cuidado el chico estiro una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras el neko hacia eso Axel pudo observar sus hermosos ojos de color azul profundo y hermoso tono a diamantado, bajo la mirada y siguió la forma de su cuello hasta que su vista se topó con un collar con una placa, el pelirrojo dejándose acariciar tomo entre sus dedos la placa.

-¿Roxas, ese es tu nombre?- pregunto viéndole a los ojos

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa!-

El neko sin previo aviso salto fuera de la caja y le abrazo por el cuello, y empezó a lamer la mejilla del joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Creo que esto acabara mal- susurro mientras le devolvía el abrazo al pequeño Roxas

* * *

Roxas neko w kawaii! ಠwಠ muajaja dejen reviews no me enojo


End file.
